


Making the Best of Things

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Could be platonic, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Just general sweet stuff really, M/M, Milkshakes, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel hadn't exactly had this in mind when Jehan offered to take him for drinks, but he's always been good at improvisation.</p><p>[A prompt fill for: "Bahorel/Jehan: Drinks"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Best of Things

             It had been Prouvaire’s idea to go to the new shop on the corner; Bahorel had only been tagging along, he told himself - he was invited after all.  So when he finds himself sitting across from Jehan’s strawberry milkshake with an old-fashioned style root beer float, he decides to make the best of things.

             Jehan’s animation is contagious, even when Bahorel hasn’t the foggiest as to what he’s on about - he had dropped Romantic lit less than halfway through the first week, and he’s beginning to think that Jehan’s taken it upon himself to ensure that he receives all of the benefits of the class regardless.  Despite himself, he gets wrapped up in Jehan’s words, in the way his voice lifts every so slightly when describing the nuances of social commentary in Blake’s work, in the way a slight dimple started near the corner of his mouth when Keats splits his face into a smile, and before he realises it, most of the ice cream has melted into his soda, and Jehan’s milkshake is almost entirely gone.  Naturally, it’s Jehan who points it out.

             ”We could get you another one,” he offers, frowning through the foam at the top of the glass, “or at least some more ice cream?”

             ”No!”  Bahorel suddenly becomes aware of exactly how forceful his response sounds, and adds quickly, “‘Sokay- I just have to mix it a bit and it’s still good!  Watch.”

             With Jehan’s eyes fixed on the glass, Bahorel uses his straw to stir as fast as he can manage without spilling anything, and then offers him the straw.  ”Test it?”

             Jehan takes only a sip before making a face.  ”Are you sure?  It’s really no trouble to get anot-“

             ”Only one thing left to do then.”  As Jehan settles down again, chin in hands, eyes fixed first on the other man’s face, then back on the glass, Bahorel gives the straw one final swirl around the glass.

             Then he dampens his lips, takes a deep breath, and blows into the straw, sending a flurry of froth and bubbles to the surface of the drink.

             There is a brief moment of silence as Jehan stares at him, a stunned expression on his face at the sight, and then he bursts into peals of laughter that last until he manages to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound.  When he looks back up, Bahorel is grinning almost triumphantly, the straw clenched between his teeth, and when he pushes the glass over to him for tasting, he has to admit - it does taste just as good as before it melted.


End file.
